Loving The Night
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: "Maya Hart had completely turned his world upside down. As far as she knew, he liked her for her appearance or some other stupid Farkle-reason that surely didn't mean anything. That wasn't true. It couldn't be farther away from the truth." Maya/Farkle. One-Shot.


**Hiya! So, I've become hooked on 'Girl Meets World.' It's like the only good Disney Channel show that is currently on. Riley is my favorite character, because we're so alike, and her relationship with Lucas is so adorabubble! But, I love Maya and Farkle's relationship too... Heheh.**

**This is a little One-shot that I got inspired by when Farkle was comparing Riley to the day and Maya to the night- Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or it's character. *sobs loudly***

* * *

Farkle Minkus was not a simple man.

He was extravagant, he was strange, he was studious... He was, well, he was Farkle. The biggest flirt at John Addams. The only seventh grader (besides Riley, that is) that bothered to count his A's, making sure he had the highest amount.

So how was it he could fall for... Someone like _her_?

Maya Hart had completely turned his world upside down. Her rebellious nature, smart-alec comments, and witty responses, were things that would make him smile. Of course, he would never tell her that. As far as Maya knew, he liked her for her appearance or some other stupid Farkle-reason that surely didn't mean anything.

That wasn't true. It couldn't be farther away from the truth. And only Riley knew that.

During a short time in fourth grade, Farkle had taken to writing poems. Sure, they were horrible- Like, really horrible- but he enjoyed writing them. Most of his poems were about, guess who, Maya. On an unusual day, Farkle, who had been rather bored with the lesson, was goofing off in class, writing a myriad of poems.

That is until their teacher back then, Mrs. Berkeley, a mean old woman with wispy gray hair and a creased forehead, had to go and rain on his parade...

* * *

_"Mr. Farkle? Mr. Farkle? Mr. Farkle!" The frail old woman yelled, snapping the young boy out of his reverie. _

_"Mrs. Berkeley. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Farkle muttered sarcastically. Behind him, he heard a snort of laughter come from Maya, who had heard him. _

_"Mr. Farkle, what are you doing?" She asked, using a treacly sweet voice._

_"Careful how you answer. I don't want to have to clean up your lifeless carcass as community service." The dirty blonde whispered to him. Sending her a playful glare, Farkle's face took on a completely innocent expression. _

_"Why nothing, Mrs. Berkeley. I was just studying our lesson." He answered smoothly. Mrs. Berkeley's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline._

_"Oh, really? Then what are we studying?" She challenged. _

_Farkle cringed. "The American Revolution?" He tried, hopefully looking to Maya, who shook her head of curls amusedly._

_"Try algebraic equations." Mrs. Berkeley dead panned. "Now, Mr. Farkle, you have two choices: You can come up here and show the class what you've been doing all this time-" Farkle gulped, "-Or, I can."_

_Sighing, Farkle stood up with the notebook in hand. Either option would cause him to become the school's laughingstock. Worse case scenario: He lost Maya's friendship. _

_"Th-that's ok Mrs. Berkeley, I'll show the class." No, he couldn't lose her. A plan quickly hatched in his head, and he ripped off the piece of paper, subtly slipping into his jeans pocket._

_"I was drawing-" He flipped to the last page of the notebook. Where a crudely drawn 'masterpiece' stood. "King Kong climbing the Empire State Building, but with a twist! He posed no real danger, he just desperately needed cell service." The class erupted with laughter, including Maya._

_Her laughter was contagious, and he found himself chuckling along, until the whole class was silenced by a death glare from the evil witch who was their caretaker. "That'll be enough, Mr. Farkle." She told him through gritted teeth._

_"I hardly think you're in a high place on her favorites list." Maya told him when he sat down, her nose crinkling with snickers. "Now, are you going to tell me what you were actually doing?" Farkle turned to her surprised._

_"I don't know what you're talk-" _

_"Oh, shut up, Farkle! I know you, ok? It's ok, You don't have to tell me, just try not to get caught again." She advised him. Farkle turned around, thanking God that he didn't have to face the humiliation. _

_What he didn't notice, was a tiny crumpled up piece of yellow notebook paper lying next to his desk._

_Two hours later, the class filed out and headed to their next period class. "Ms. Riley? Can you stay back and clean up?" Mrs. Berkeley asked. The brunette nodded, reluctantly throwing away the garbage that her classmates had left behind. One paper in general caught her attention, it was a mustard yellow notebook page that she knew was Farkle's because: One, it was under his desk, and two, his notebook was full of pages like that._

_She wanted to open it, maybe it was the paper that he had slipped into his pocket. Riley had seen him, she was in the desk in front of him and had observed him ripping out the page and flipping to another one._

_Her curiosity got the better of her and, overruling her sense of right and wrong, she cautiously opened the piece of paper, her eyes widening With every word she read._

* * *

_She caught Farkle talking to Maya by their lockers. "Hey, Farkle. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed him by the collar and took himto the corner of the room._

_"Heeeello, Riley." He said, winking at her suggestively. _

_"Explain this." She demanded, passing him the paper. Farkle, confused, quickly read the short poem he had written. _

_"Where did you get this?" He asked, pushing the object into his pocket deeply._

_"I found it by your desk when I was cleaning up. I know it was wrong of me, and I'm sorry, but I just can't wrap my head around it."_

_"I, uh, listen, I-" He stammered nervously. Riley nodded her fourth grade brain deep in thought._

_"You're in love with Maya." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. _

_"I, yes." He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Riley, listen, you cannot tell anyone! Especially not Maya. Please, Riley." The brunette's face softened._

_"You're secret's safe with me."_

* * *

Riley was right, his secret had been safe with her. There were times when Maya and Farkle were sharing their usual arguments that Riley would shoot the boy a look,that clearly said; "You're enjoying this."

It was funny, it really was. Riley, the world's most terrible liar, was harboring his most important secret. But he trusted her, knew that she would never tell Maya.

He recalled a few weeks ago when Mr. Matthews had asked him how he could love two women at the same time. He loved Riley, as a sister. But Maya, that was a different story.

So he answered honestly. Riley was bright, bubbly, and happy like daytime. Something he was familiar with. Maya was witty, and rebellious, and... like the night. Something he would never get to explore, as far as his parents had any say.

What stung him the most, was that he would never have her. Sure, he had her friendship, but lately, he needed more. He needed to tell her how he felt about her. Farkle knew the truth: This wasn't another seventh grade crush. He really cared about Maya, more than he had ever cared about someone in the entire world. He loved her.

But she would never love him back.

* * *

**Sooo, there we go! My first GMW fic! Hope you enjoyed, please review! I'm not too sure about this, so I'd love some feedback!**

**~ Rae**


End file.
